narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven-Tails Chakra Mode
|image=Gappei's Seven Tailed Chakra Mode.png |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nanabi Chakura Mōdo |literal english=Seven-Tails Chakra Mode |other names=Tailed Beast Chakra Mode (尾獣チャクラモード, Bijū Chakura Mōdo) |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Kana Senju, Gappei Burēdo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Seven-Tails Chakra Mode (Nanabi Chakura Mōdo) is a form that that the Seven Tails' host gains after he or she can access his chakra directly whenever they needs it without interacting with the beast at all. Abilties With the Seven-Tails' power under their control, their chakra is even greater than the greatest Kage, in amount. The jinchūriki's strength is significantly increased to the point where they lift a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball, which is thought to be a very dense and difficult to hold technique. Their greatly increased speed surpasses even those clad in Lightning Release Armour at full power. Spectators often have trouble determining if the jinchūriki' is flickering in the air as all they see is a "Navy flash," in Kana's case. This form's chakra shroud gives the jinchūriki great protection. The jinchūriki can also use the shroud's chakra to help him create new jutsu variants and form many things; the jinchūriki also gains the Seven-Tails' ability to fly by growing wings. Due to having the Seven-Tails' the yin chakra helps him to create a specific material from nothingness. The user can not only grow wings but also horns like Chomei himself if required. They also gain access to the Seven Tails chakra natures, Wind and Lightning and can use the techniques it can. The previous abilities of their Jinchuriki forms (Initial and Versions) can be used here. The physical prowess and chakra increase's to such tremendous level that Kana is able to keep up with three Kage's at the same time. Gappei is able to take on other jinchuriki and was able to keep up with Kage and other high-level shinobi. Appearance When Kana performed this transformation, she gained a chakra shroud that slightly resembles Naruto's one however it is quite different at the same time as Naruto resembles the sage of six paths. The color of her eyes changed from light brown to Sky, instead of red. Also, while the seven tail's shroud is red and releases chakra as burning, acidic bubbles, this form's shroud was Navy and releases chakra as flickers of flame, instead. When Gappei used this form, his hair became wild and dishelved. His eyes turn sky blue and his body gains a sky blue chakra shroud, with black tomoe on their chest and a gem on his hair. He gains dark blue lines on his arms and legs, and his seal becomes different. The shroud is sky blue and flame-like. Kana's Version After Kana sealed Chomei from his chakra, she gained this form and could use many abilities, like Naruto. She became very versatile and became strong enough to face Kage. Kana's Tailed Beast Mode After Chomei agreed to give more of its chakra, Kana combines the new chakra with her old seven tails chakra mode resulting in formation of seven-tails chakra mode2, the shroud drastically changes form. The shroud itself parts down the middle and opens into a large full-length coat, revealing a black undergarment with magatama near his neck, whilst her seal's numerous swirl-patterns that were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. The host also gains slit pupils and two horns grow from the head,The cloak also has seven tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each. While in this form, his Flying speed is dramatically enhanced, to such an extent that he is seemingly able to redirect five Tailed Beast Balls just by moving past them.Not only that his strength drastically increases to such point he was able to hold and throw kurama several miles away but also he was able to crush a tailed beast ball using his bare hands. Gappei's Version Gappei Burēdo becomes the Seven Tails new jinchuriki and travels to the beetle home to master this form of controling the Seven Tails power. This is a form that Gappei will strive to achieve under the Beetles training, to utilize all of the Seven Tails Chakra without being overwhelmed. If he can master this form of Tailed Beast Control, he'll take his abilities to a whole new level. His speed, strength, and durabiltiy will supass the two previous transformations he has accessed, plus he'll have full control of Chomei's chakra supply. And since he has befriended his Tailed Beast, his chakra isn't in danger and he can use the Seven Tails large chakra for long periods of time. He can manipulate the flame-like shroud to create wings, allowing flight and also he can form a large horn of chakra on his head, which gives him more access to all the techniques of the Seven Tails, even the previous ones he used in his Veri=sion forms are all at his disposal. But he has to be careful, because this form can easily deplete his life force if he doesn't completely master it. But when he does master it, it'll make him strong enough to deal with Kage, high-level shinobi and other village leaders. He can also combine Power Release with the Chakra of the Seven Tails, adding more techniques to it. His Chakra Mode is sky blue, as depicted in the image picture. And in this form, Gappei doesn't seal the Seven Tails away from his chakra, it simplies supplies him with it, since they are actually good friends. Gappei's Tailed Beast Mode When Gappei decides to 'fuse' chakra with the Seven Tails, they enter Tailed Beast Mode, and he can use all the abilities of Chomei, as he transforms into the beast himself. He has full access to the abilities of a full-sized Tailed Beast, like the Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Shockwave, etc. He can also use the full ability of Chomei, as he couldn't before because he wasn't at full size. More Coming Soon! Trivia * Kana Senju is the only one who can use this jutsu till date. *Later in the Sixth Shinobi World War, Gappei Burēdo unlocks this jutsu too. Category:Jutsu Category:Tailed Beast Skill Category:Zerefblack1